I never stopped to adore you
by anetdowney29
Summary: Hi. So this fic takes place in Endgame where teams try to get the stones. But I made few changes and I replaced Clint with Bruce. Brutasha. Hulkwidow. Brucenat. I hope you will like it and please remember that English is not my native language. This is for any Brutasha shipper and for everyone who cried after this movie.
1. I never stopped to adore you

_''Be careful ok?''_  
_''You act like I'm not,''_ she smiled at him  
_''We both know that you not,''_ he smirked at her, _''I'm sorry I can't go with you.''_  
_''Captain will need you more than me. And plus, I have bodyguard,''_ she turned behind her. Bruce was talking with Tony in his new big form.  
_''When we get back and everything will be fine you will go with me on farm. Laura with kids would love to see you.''_  
_''They won't remember me,''_ Nat smiled sadly.  
_''They can't forget Auntie Nat. We'll invite everyone.''_  
_''Ok,''_ they hugged.

Clint took her hand and went together to the team. Everyone is standing on place in their new uniforms, except Bruce.

_''Where is your green friend?''_ Nebula asked.  
Before anyone could say anything Bruce came back in suit. This time he was missing green color and few meters.  
_''Bruce?''_ Tony asked.  
_''I thought this way will be better for travelling. For piloting. And for... everything else,''_ he rubbed his neck in shy way and came into ring of his buddies, next to Clint.  
_''This thing... isn't permanent?''_ Scott asked in awe way.  
_''I can control it. But for these moments I have few injects with serum.''_  
_''Ok everyone understands,''_ Steve interupted their conversation, _''Everyone know their missions? Got stones back and try to avoid possible parallel mistakes. You all have got only one try.''_  
_''Here is comeback station,''_ said Tony and pointed beneath him.  
_''Ready?''_ asked Rocket.  
_''Who thought that talking raccon will be in our team,''_ giggling Rhodey said.  
_''3,2,-1.''_

**SPACE**

Their space ship was floating between miliards stars. Bruce was piloting and Nat was next to him  
_''I'm sorry,''_ he said next to Nat. She turned to him for better view but his view was for ahead. She waits for his next sentence.  
_''I'm so sorry how this turned out. If there was choice how to take time back I would make it,''_ his sight was down.  
_''Well technically you can,''_ he looked at her and she smiled.  
_''You know how I mean it,''_ sadly tilted his head.  
_''I know and I don't blame you. It happened was what happened.''_  
_''I hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do to you.''_  
_''You didn't hurt me. Some time has passed and I moved on. I'm glad that you found peace with Big Guy and you are happy.''_  
_''I wish I can say the same about you Nat...,''_ he turned his hand for better acces to squeeze her hand.  
_''I missed you... after all these years...,'_' she took his hand and kissed back of it.  
_''When we get back I want to run with this... with you. I don't wanna wait anymore. If you want.''_  
_''How far we can...,''_ she smiled softly.

**VORMIR**

_''Damn it! Even Avengers Tower hadn't so many stairs...,''_ said Nat on top of the mountain. Bruce was few second behind her.  
_''Gosh! My breath... I can't breathe, wait a sec,''_ he tried to catch his breath. Nat was grinning at him and came to him to help him..  
_''What now?''_  
_''We must to find Soul Stone...''_ informed Bruce.  
_''I'll like to help you,''_ there was voice behind them.

Both of them quickly turned back and Bruce came near to him so he could hid Nat behind him.

_''Who are you?''_  
_''Stone keeper. You came for the stone but you don't know what you must sacrifice.''_  
_''What are you talking about?''_ Nat make few steps closer.  
_''Daughter of Ivan.''_  
_''If you say so...,''_ she rolled eyes.  
_''If you want to get the stone you must sacrifice something you love the most.''_  
_''Soul for soul,''_ Bruce mumled. She looked at him and Bruce squeeze her hand.

They were sitting on rock next to each other and try to think better solution.

_''This is absurd! There must be other option!''_ angrily stood.  
_''We can't get back without the stone. Bruce. We both know what we have to-''_  
_''No! No, finally everything went well. I won't let it go,''_ he turned his back to her. This view from mountain was amazing.  
Natasha stood up and came to him. She hugged him around the waist and put her head on his backs. Bruce sighed and cought her hands in his.  
_''I'll do it,''_ she mummled into his backs.  
Bruce turned around with tears in his eyes. He took her hands.  
_''No... I don't let you do that. I will go.''_  
_''You finally found peace and want to throw it all away? ''_  
_''I fought with him for 13 years. This is the chance to kill him and I avenge everything what he done. Please let me do it.''_

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. He wiped them away with his thumb and put his forehead to hers. After moment he came to the edge and looked down. When he turned back, Nat was standing right behind him.

_''It's my turn.''_  
_''You owe me nothing Tasha. So many people are waiting for you, for me no one. Please don't make it harder,''_ strong arms hugged her.  
_''Who will I wait for?''_ she buried her head into his shoulder. Bruce looked up for last sight into her eyes. With thumb he run over her cheek.

_''I never stopped to adore you,''_ Bruce tilted his head for kiss. Nat kissed him back. She tried to push Bruce away from the edge for her attempt to jump down. She withdraw from his embrace and push him away. She made few steps forward but his hand catch her leg and take her down. Bruce stood up and come to the edge. He looked down and started leaning forward. When he started feel fresh air around him, her hand catch his and save him from fall. He turned his head and pleased her with his eyes to let go of him. And her eyes pleased him with plea.  
_''Don't hurt me again,''_ she argumented. Nat pulled him closer. His heels levitated in air and his toes were standing on the end of the edge. Bruce stretched his arms out for hug but when she was close he pushed her away. Nat fell backwards and he lost his balance. He sent her last smile and then disappear from view. She couldn't hold her tears and smacked ground with fist. Sky above her darked and then she sat in water with orange stone in her hand.

**EARTH**

Everyone came back and stood in circle as before. Tony was first to noticed.  
_''Nat. Where is Bruce?''_  
She collapsed to ground. In few seconds Clint kneeled beside her.  
_''No...,''_ whispered Tony. He sat on the floor and shook his head in disbelief.

Between members of the team there was silence. For their friend, member of family, co-worker and partner. For Bruce Banner. Hero who sacrifice himself for his family and his girlfriend. After all of this he hurt her but in that most forgiving moment.


	2. I adore you

''Everything ok buddy?''  
''Ehm yeah, I'm just little nervous,'' he answered quickly.  
''And little bigger,'' Tony added.  
''Yeah...,'' he smiled, ''Morgan understood that dad must go?''  
''Pepper will tell her that her awesome dad have to go work and save the world again,'' said Tony, ''How have you been Bruce?''  
''You mean that 5 years where no one told me what happend here, when I was away, so I must found the way to my inner peace? Well, I lived...,'' Bruce smiled.  
''I'm glad that we are back. Sometime you must come... I want to show you my new lab, you should visit us. And plus, Morgan will love me 10 000 if I will bring her new green friend,'' Tony lifted his eyebrow and smirked, ''By the way is there any chance to be yourself again?''  
''Well yes, actually I thought-,''  
''Here freaks!'' shouted Rocket. Bruce headed to laboratory before whole mission will start. When he came back, everyone was standing in circle and watching him. He would love to tell them how is he back in natural form but wasn't time.  
''Ready? Whatever it takes,'' said Steve.  
''No pauses for lunch,'' Tony warned.  
''And for drink?'' asked Nat.  
''After mission I will invite you on one,'' winked Tony. She just shook her head and looked back at Steve.  
''Let's go. Raccoon?''  
Rocket sighed.  
''3,2,1-,''

**SPACE **

Their space ship was floating between miliards stars. Bruce was piloting and Nat was next to him  
''I'm sorry,'' he said next to Nat. She turned to him for better view but his view was for ahead. She waits for his next sentence.  
''I'm so sorry how this turned out. If there was choice how to take time back I would make it,'' his sight was down.  
''Well technically you can,'' he looked at her and she smiled.  
''You know how I mean it,'' sadly tilted his head.  
''I know and I don't blame you. It happened was what happened.''  
''I hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do to you.''  
''You didn't hurt me. Some time has passed and I moved on. I'm glad that you found peace with Big Guy and you are happy.''  
''I wish I can say the same about you Nat...,'' he turned his hand for better acces to squeeze her hand.  
''I missed you... after all these years...,'' she took his hand and kissed back of it.  
''When we get back I want to run with this... with you. I don't wanna wait anymore. If you want.''  
''How far we can...,'' she smiled softly.

**VORMIR**

''Damn it! Even Avengers Tower hadn't so many stairs...,'' said Nat on top of the mountain. Bruce was few second behind her.  
''Gosh! My breath... I can't breathe, wait a sec,'' he tried to catch his breath. Nat was grinning at him and came to him to help him..  
''What now?''  
''We must to find Soul Stone...'' informed Bruce.  
''I'll like to help you,'' there was voice behind them.

Both of them quickly turned back and Bruce came near to him so he could hid Nat behind him.

''Who are you?''  
''Stone keeper. You came for the stone but you don't know what you must sacrifice.''  
''What are you talking about?'' Nat make few steps closer.  
''Daughter of Ivan.''  
''If you say so...,'' she rolled eyes.  
''If you want to get the stone you must sacrifice something you love the most.''  
''Soul for soul,'' Bruce mumled. She looked at him and Bruce squeeze her hand.

They were sitting on the ground next to each other and their fingers entwined.  
''What we are going to do?'' he asked first. The view was amazing but she looked at Bruce.  
''We both know what we have to do,'' she squeezed his palm and put head on his shoulder. She sighed.  
''You know that I will not let you do that,'' he whispered.  
''There is no other way. We don't know if you are able to die and I won't throw you down again,'' she smiled. Bruce couldn't hold his tears. She whiped them away fast. Foreheads rested on each other.  
''Just one moment please, we have time,'' she said softly. They couldn't hold their tears anymore but they were quite.  
''This isn't the end I imagined. I don't want this.''  
''At least I will wipe it out red of my ledger.''  
''You have done a lot...,'' Bruce hugged her around shoulders and pressed her more to him, ''So many years we missed... We missed so many windows. That's awful,'' he smiled sadly.  
''We are awful,'' she offered her smile.  
It was time. She stood up with him and didn't let go of his hand. They came to the edge. He looked down and back at her.  
''Just let me do it please,'' he pleaded, ''Maybe it will work. I don't wanna be without you again.''  
''We can't risk,'' she said softly, ''And I don't want you to put a life on me.''  
''Promise me one thing.''  
Nat came closer and hold his both hands. She waited for him. He pressed to her body and hugged her hard. Her head was in crook of his neck and shoulder. She hold him firmly.  
''Everything.''  
His forehead leaned on hers and closed eyes. His hands were on Nat's hips. Sun shined on them and they were just two silhouettes on top of mountain.  
''Wait for me when I will be ready to come back. Just give me time,'' two thumbs whiped each other tears.  
''I will wait. Don't let me wait too long,'' Nat smiled.  
She stood on the edge. Closed her eyes and started to feel. Bruce came to her and took her arm. She turned and saw in his eyes that he won't let go of her. That he is the one who will jump down.  
Her hand found his cheek, she whispered ''I adore you,'' and his lips found hers. The sweetest and the most painful kiss. When he tried to deepen the kiss she pushed off of his chest and leant backwards. Bruce didn't have time to catch her and was forced to watch his only love to die for all of these poor souls who died because of Thanos. Kneels were fallen from pain and he was in water with one orange stone in hand.

**EARTH**

Everyone was in circle back at basement. Immidiately after return, Bruce was on the ground shaking and watching into nothing.  
''Bruce? Where is Nat?!'' Clint asked carefully.  
Eyes lifted up and Bruce was sure they will see his tears but he didn't care. Clint was the second one who sat at the ground.  
''It should be me not her but-,'' his voice cracked. Tony ran to him and hugged him. Next was Clint who kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. He saw a lot of pain. Clint put hand on his shoulder and with the second one he smashed the ground.

Natasha Romanoff. Brave woman who sacrificed herself for whole world and her family. She sacrificed herself for man who she adored. She didn't let him fall for second time, this time she held him. Glasses of alcohol clinked for her.


End file.
